Chaos Spirits
by Insectosaurous
Summary: After obtaining a great power, Bowser gets the Star Spirits and Star Rod once again. Meanwhile Mecha Sonic pulls himself, Sonic, his friends, and the Chaos Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom. So, its up to Mario, Sonic, and their friends to retrieve them.
1. Prolouge

**This story is a Mario/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. Its my first fic to be uploaded, I'll appreciate constructive criticism, but if you flat out insult my writing and say it was bad, without giving a reason for it, then that will probably discourage me into continuing the writing. I'm not trying to be mean, its just my first try at writing a story and I wouldn't like for people to say its bad or anything.**

**Summary: **With the help of an invention created by his eldest son, Ludwig, Bowser manages to get his hands on the Star Rod once again. Instead of wishing himself invincible, however, he wishes to have a power, not even Mario can obtain. Bowser's wish pulls the seven Chaos Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom. Unfortunately, Bowser did not plan on their scattering. Now its up to Mario and Luigi, aided by Sonic and Friends, to gather the Chaos Emeralds, Star Spirits, and retrieve the Star Rod. Unknown to them, Bowser has a new accomplice...

**About the summary, if there is something people don't understand, such as the Star Spirits and Star Rod, mention that in a review and I will explain it in the Author's Notes of the next chapter. That goes for anything, except for the cliffhangers. (No spoilers!) Enjoy, hopefully, the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Bowser paced back and forth, after suffering another defeat from Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, he was more than outraged. "Grrr, why can't I beat Mario!" Bowser growled, furiously scratching his red hair, leaving it ruffled.

Ludwig, Bowser's eldest son, approached his father. "Papa I think I may be able to you destroy Mario once and for all." His father's voice was loud enough to be heard through the entire castle.

"Not now, Ludwig! Can't you see I'm throwing a tantrum and don't want to be disturbed?"

"But Papa, I just created something that I think might help." Ludwig responded, quickly going to his lab to fetch it.

Ludwig returned in minutes, holding up a small sack, inside was a light blue powder. "By blowing on a small portion of this powder, you'll be able to freeze time."

Bowser raised his red, bushy eyebrow. His expression was that of obvious disbelief. "Freeze time? I don't have time for your games, Ludwig!" Wiping his face with his hand, he sighed with aggravation.

"Its not a game, Papa!" Ludwig protested, jumping on his toes, trying to regain his father's attention. "I've been researching for weeks! Possibly months! Just to get this right!" Bowser rolled his eyes, his son always spent hours in his lab, wanting to create things no one had ever done, sometimes even heard of. Ludwig scratched his head. "Most times... didn't go so well."

_Flashback_

_In Ludwig's hands were two test-tubes, one was filled with orange liquid, the other with dark purple, both were boiling and about to overflow. The teenage Kooopaling had dark, tinted goggles over his eyes, gloves on his hands, and wore a lab coat. "Alright, this might just be it!" He slowly poured the two chemicals into the beaker that was earlier placed on the table in front of him, surprisingly there was enough space to do so. However, the moment the two liquids touched, the beaker exploded and a pink mist covered the lab. Ludwig coughed, swatting the smoke away with his hand. "Guess that wasn't the right mix..." Ludwig turned to his mirror, he'd put it in the lab after realizing most of his failures effected him, and his eyes widened with horror. His hair was dyed pink! _

_Flashback End_

He shuddered at the memory, his siblings never let him live that down. "That took almost a month to fix, ugh!"

Bowser shook his head, his son wouldn't stop pestering him if he didn't listen now. "Fine! But you better not be wasting my time, Ludwig!"

"Trust me, Papa." Ludwig reassured him. "Going by the information I've already gathered, considering this is the first combination to actually _work,_ it shouldn't effect the family, but that's only a theory. Unfortunately, the lasting time is limited..."

"How long does it last?" Bowser asked, growing interesting in his son's invention.

Ludwig laughed nervously. "I don't know, I've only tested it twice, and both times I never set my stopwatch." Bowser slapped his forehead, that ruined his interest. "But it works, and that's a fact. I'll test it tonight, and let you know in the morning."

Bowser looked skeptic, he doubted it would work, but after years of trying to stop Mario, he couldn't think of anything else, so he might as well see if his son had done anything worth trying out. "Very well, but if you're getting my hopes up for nothing, you'll be banned from your lab for a month." Ludwig paled, not his precious lab!

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

As he promised, Ludwig spent the night in his laboratory, he was preparing to test out his time freezing powder. "Lets see... goggles? Check. Stopwatch? Check. Pillow Barrier? Check." The blue-haired Koopaling set down his checklist and clapped his hands together. "Alright, time to test it out." Ludwig poured out a small pile of powder into his palm, in the other was his stopwatch. Before he blew on the powder, the capsule he'd previously stored in the back of his lab, began to beep rapidly. The small chamber released thick, black smoke as it was forcefully pushed open. As the creature kept inside stepped out, however, Ludwig blew on the blue powder in his hand. At first, nothing seemed different. "Maybe I should..." Ludwig trailed off, he had turned around and noticed the smoke behind him, completely still. His small amount of pride, from learning that his creation had been a success, diminished at the sight of two piercing red eyes.

Iggy's, his third younger brother, voice rang out from another room. "Dang, I'm kicking your butt, Roy! Its like you're not even trying! Roy? Roy?"

It didn't take long for Ludwig to realize what had happened to his second younger brother. "Hehe... oops?"

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Sonic Appears

**Here's the second chapter of Chaos Spirits, where (As the title says) Sonic appears. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, and about how long it took for me to post it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Sonic Appears**_

It was a fine, glorious Saturday in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Italian bros Mario and Luigi were playing a game of tennis against Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Yoshi was sitting on the side with Toad. Mario was just about to hit the ball when something came speeding by. "Was-a that who I-a think it-a was?" Mario proclaimed as he went to go check it out. When he got there he saw a familiar blue hedgehog. "Sonic is-a that you?"

The hedgehog revealed himself to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. "Mario long time no seen buddy! How's it been since the Winter Olympics?" Sonic asked.

"It's been-a pretty-a good." Mario said, as he and Sonic shook hands. "Come on let's-a head back to-a the others they're-a waiting." Mario said, as he started walking back to his pals.

"Sonic! We haven't seen you since the Olympics, how's it been?" Peach asked.

"Oh you know the usual, fighting Egghead, searching for the Chaos Emeralds, running from Amy." Sonic explained. "So anyway- uh," Sonic stopped, staring at the snoring dinosaur on the bench.

"Yoshi, wake up. We have a special guest!" Toad yelled, trying to wake up that blob of a dinosaur.

"Yaaaawn, five more minutes." Yoshi said, sleeply.

"Uh, why don't we continue this in the castle. I'll make you a special chilli dog." Peach told Sonic.

* * *

"Woohoo. A chilli dog, I love those!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping with joy.

"So-a Sonic what-a brings you to-a the Mushroom-a Kingdom?" Mario asked. No response. "Sonic?" Still no response. "Sonic?"

"Huh? What? Oh sorry I was lost in this chilli dog, what did you say?" Sonic asked.

"We-a want to-a know why-a your-a here." Mario was getting a little annoyed with Sonic.

"Oh. Well, I'm here because..." Sonic couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Why is Sonic in the Mushroom Kingdom? Find out soon.**


	3. Disappearance

**Well, heres another exciting chapter of Chaos Spirits. I'm sure you all want to know what happened to Roy, right? You probably already know though, so. Yeah, enough with my babbling, read on.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Disappearance**_

Ludwig rushed down the stairs of the castle to the the living room, hoping that what he thinks happened hasn't happened. When he reached the living room he saw his other six siblings crowded around a frozen Roy.

"Ludwig, is this another one of your failed experiments?" Morton, his fifth younger brother asked him. "Is this going to have an effect on him, like when your hair was pink?" He started laughing like crazy when he said the last part.

"Yeah, it is my experiment, I don't know if it will have any effect, and it's not a failure! It just has a minor flaw. Why, do you have any questions about it?" Ludwig asked, looking over at Iggy as he said that.

"I have a question. Exactly how long is Roy going to be frozen?" Iggy was the only one who seems even the slightest bit of happy about Roy being frozen.

Ludwig panicked realizing he had forgotten to set his stopwatch before the two eyes distracted him. "Uh. Well I don't know yet." He admitted.

"What! How can you not know, it's your experiment?" Morton Shouted, He couldn't believe what his oldest brother just said.

"Well, I was about to test it but then I got distracted." Ludwig looked at his siblings, he wasn't about to tell them how he got distracted. "Now, if you excuse me, it's eight twenty-five and I would like to get some sleep." And with that Ludwig walked to his room, but not without muttering under his breath, "Papa's gonna kill me."

* * *

"Ludwig, get over here now!" Bowser called to Ludwig. Ludwig shot right over there immediantly, wearing a suit of armor to protect him. Smirking, Bowser asked "How long did the " time freeze powder " last?"

"W-well papa you see I uh, accidentally f-forgot to set my s-stopwatch." Ludwig stuttered, holding his shield up to his face for protection.

"You what?" Bowser was so furious he punched Ludwig's shield so hard with his giant koopa fist, that it was only an inch away from Ludwig's face. "You promised me you would test it, and tell me the results in the morning. And guess what, it's the morning and you don't have the results!" He tried to punch the shield again, but Ludwig dropped the shield and dodged the oncoming fist.

"Don't worry father tomorrow I'll either have the results, or I won't be here at all." Ludwig said hoping he could calm Bowser before he lost his lab.

"Good, you better have the results or I will find you!" Bowser said lowering himself so he could look his son right in the eye. Ludwig then ran from his father straight to his lab.

* * *

Ludwig went and researched as much as he could. He spent hours on end searching for anything that could help him figure out what was wrong with his powder. Until, the time was five thirty-seven and Larry, his sixth younger brother came up to fetch him for dinner.

"Hey, bro it's ti- " Larry looked around the room, he couldn't see Ludwig any where, but instead saw a metallic hedgehog staring right at him!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, and i would appreciate some more reviews. I've already posted three chapters of this, and all I have is one review. Oh, I almost forgot,**

**To Be Continued...**

**What happened to Ludwig?**


	4. The Explanation

**Hello, and welcome back to another chapter of Chaos Spirits. Now you can figure out why Sonic is here in the Mushroom Kingdom. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Explanation**_

"I'm here because I need to find the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic finally said after a long pause.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Mario was shocked from what his pal just said. "But-a Sonic what would-a the Chaos Emeralds be-a doing in the Mushroom-a Kingdom. Wouldn't they-a be in Mobius?"

"That's what you would think, But actually Mecha Sonic transported himself, me, my friends, and the Chaos Emeralds all here." Sonic explained. He knew, though that he would have to tell Mario the whole story.

"Peach, why-a don't you go-a help Toad to wake-a up Yoshi? I'll listen to-a what-a Sonic has to-a say." Mario said, hoping Peach would leave so he could talk to Sonic himself. Faintly in the background you could hear 'Wake Up!'

"Sure, but-" Peach couldn't finish what she was saying because Mario slammed the door in her face.

"Okay-a, Sonic why-a don't you-a tell me the-a whole story?" Mario asked

Sonic sighed, he was right. He did have to tell Mario everything. "Okay, here's the story..."

_Flashback_

_It was a peaceful day in Mobius, and Sonic was hanging out with his friends Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Amy. (Yes even Amy) Those five friends were talking about their look alikes. All except for Amy, who was just listening. Because Sonic has Mecha Sonic, Knuckles had Metal Knuckles, Shadow had Mephiles, and even Tails had the Tails Doll. Who does Amy have, huh? Does she have any look alike, but never mind that. Anyway, all was peaceful, that is until Mecha Sonic flew in and started shooting everything that moved. As a natural reaction from fighting Eggman and his robots they started punching and kicking him. Come on he's a robot, what are little punches and kicks gonna do. Then, somehow, Mecha Sonic was getting weak so he sent everyone somewhere._

_In the strange land Sonic couldn't see his friends anywhere. All he saw was Mecha Sonic on the ground. "Mecha Sonic where are we, where are my friends, and where are the Chaos Emeralds?"_

_"I am not allowed to say a lot, but I can say that I have scattered your friends and the Chaos Emeralds to many different places." Mecha Sonic said, before passing out. (Huh, that's weird, a robot passing out)_

_Flashback End_

"So, that's when I decided to come here and look for you." Sonic said, finishing up his story. "So Mario, what do you say? Will you help me find the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Of course I-a will Sonic." Mario said, shaking Sonic's hand. "And I'll have-a Luigi help-a me too." As Mario said that, Luigi himself was walking downstairs. And with hearing Mario's last few words, he rushed right to the table they were sitting at.

"Help-a you with-a what Mario?" Luigi was sounding worried.

"Your-a going to help-a me help-a Sonic to find-a the Chaos Emeralds." Mario was not going to let his brother wiggle himself out of this.

"Whaaaaaah, b-but-a Mario t-that sounds-a dangerous!" Luigi definatly did not want to go with Mario.

"Of course-a, we're the-a Mario brothers. We-a were born for-a dangerous missions." Right after Mario said that, Luigi fainted. "Luigi? hello? Meh, he'll-a be fine in-a couple of-a hours."

* * *

**So, do you think Luigi is going to be fine, I think i might go along with Jakeroo123's suggestion and give Luigi lightning powers, we'll just have to see. I had fun when writing that flashback, and I hope you had fun reading it.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Will Luigi wake up fine?**


	5. Meeting An Unknown Enemy

**Hello, and welcome back to Chaos Spirits. I'm sure you have all been wondering what happened to Ludwig. (Cricket) (Cricket) Y-you haven't? Well, who cares just read on.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Meeting An Unknown Enemy**_

"A witness, well he is a little one. What harm could he do." The robot decided that since Larry could do no harm, he took off in search of the Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile, Larry just stood there frozen for a few minutes after the robot left. Then he started screaming at the top of his lungs and running back to the kitchen.

_- At The Mushroom Kingdom -_

Mario, Sonic, and Luigi were getting ready for there trip when they heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Sonic asked. Mario just shrugged.

_- Back With Larry -_

So Larry was running when he bumped into Bowser. "Larry, what has gotten into you?"

"T-there was a r-robot h-hedgehog and L-Ludwig w-wasn't t-there." Larry was so frightened he couldn't talk straight.

"A robot hedgehog? Ha! The only one who makes robots is me, and I haven't made a robot hedgehog, so you must be lying. How 'bout I go check out this _robot_." Bowser couldn't help laughing at his son.

"But, you can't." Larry fright was starting to ease.

"Oh, and why is that? Were you lying about the robot?" Bowser couldn't wait to prove his son wrong.

"No, its just that the robot flew away." Larry did not want Bowser to think he was lying.

"Whatever, just go to your room and leave me alone!" Bowser commanded, pointing up the long flight of stairs.

"Yes, sir!" Larry said, running up, and up, and up, 'till he reach the top.

_- With Ludwig -_

"Ugh, what happened?" Ludwig sat up, feeling dazed. he looked around at his surroundings, he didn't recognize anything. He was in what looked like a cave, on a little stone table like thing. "Uh, I think I remember. It was that robot."

_Flashback_

_Ludwig is on his computer when he hears what sounds like a crash from behind him. He looked, and what did he see, a robot hedgehog. (Yeah, no, I thought it was something like a pillow, or something scary like that) The robot looked at him, with it's gleaming, red eyes. The robot said in it's robot voice. (Really, I thought he would have a voice that sounded like a pretty, pretty pony) "What are you, a turtle?" The robot didn't seem to care, even though he asked._

_"Uh, I am Prince Ludwig Von Koopa. Now that I've told you who I am, you have to tell me who you are." Ludwig, strangely, did not seem scared by the robot._

_"Okay, that seems like a fair deal. I am Mecha Sonic of Mobius. And I am afraid you have seen and heard too much. (You only told him your name, and on top of that the only thing he's seen was you!) So for that you must perish!" Mecha Sonic said, aiming his arm gun at Ludwig._

_"Noooo! Wait! Don't!" Ludwig bent back as Mecha Sonic shot his gun, only missing him by an inch. (And i'm sure ripping off the Matrix, or something like that) Then Mecha Sonic "accidentally" brought out his teleport gun, and shot it, hitting Ludwig. That was the last thing Ludwig remembered before fainting._

_Flashback End_

Ludwig snapped back into reality just as someone walked in the cave entrance. "Uh, who are you?" Ludwig seemed very curious to who this was.

The person jumped a bit when he heard Ludwig. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake." The boy was an orange two-tailed fox. He also had a white chin and a white belly. He wore shoes that were half red and half white. He also gad white gloves. "I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. May I ask who you are?" At least he was polite.

"Of course. I am Price Ludwig Von Koopa of the Koopa Kingdom. Would you happen to know where we are?" Ludwig asked, once again looking around.

Tails laughed a little nervously. "Actually, to tell you the truth, I have no idea where we are either." Tails admitted. "I woke up in this place too, and I decided to walk around, and after awhile I came across this cave. Then, the next day, I found you lying outside the cave, so I took you in, and went to go look for any food around here. So, that's pretty much it."

"Well, I'm going for a walk" Ludwig said,walking towards the exit.

"What! But, you just became conscious, are you sure that's safe?" Tails asked, worried for Ludwig's safety.

"Don't know, nor do I care." Ludwig said walking out of the cave, leaving behind a worried Tails watching him go. Not even trying to stop him.

* * *

Ludwig walked about, muttering to himself about how he was going to get home. "How the heck am I going to get home? Well, first of all, do I even want to go home? I mean I _still_ haven't tested the time freeze powder. So, I'm sure papa's going to be mad at me." So, Ludwig kept muttering to himself, when he tripped over a rock. He and the rock went flying. "Auuugh! Stupid rock!" He got up, dusted himself off, and turned around, but only to be met by a blinding light. And he did all that _still _muttering to himself. As the rock stopped shining, Ludwig walked over to it and picked it up."What kind of rock is this?" The 'rock' was red, bright red. It had a flat top and a pointed bottom. "Hmmm, maybe Tails will know what this is." So he walked back to the cave that he and tails lived in right now.

* * *

When Ludwig made it back to the cave, he saw that Tails was no where in sight. So, he went back to the stone table he had awoken on. As he sat down, he fell. But, strangely, he was still on the table as he was falling. "What the-?" Ludwig was interrupted from what he was saying when the falling stopped. He was now in a hidden room. Underground, it seemed like. This room was big_, really_ big_._ It was full of technology, vehicle tools, paint, a giant plane, a-. Wait, what? A giant plane? And a fully built one too. What the heck is all this? That is when he notice Tails, unconsious, tied up, and gagged.

* * *

**Once again, another hilarious flashback! Uh oh, what happended to Tails? Is he going to be all right? Is he dead? I'm sure all of these questions are buzzing in your head. Yes even the third one. Next chapter, the journey begins. And, if you can guess who the enemy is, Mecha Sonic or Tails, you'll win A COOKIE!**

**To be continued...**

**What. Happened. To. Tails... And. Why. Are. All. These. Words. Sentences.**


	6. The Journey Begins

**Hello and welcome back too Chaos Spirits. We join the gang as they get ready to begin their journey.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Journey Begins**_

_So, we join our hero's, rested and ready to set off on their journey._

""Mario, Luigi, you guys ready too set off on our journey?" Sonic asked. Yeah, like I didn't just say that two seconds ago.

"Of course-a I am Sonic. What about-a you-a Luigi? " Mario answered. Drop the accent already, we know your faking!

"Of-a course I'm-a not Mario! Are-a you trying to-a kill-a me" Luigi shouted. Like I said to your brother, drop the accent and shave the mustache, we know your faking! Fakers! Your a phony! A great big phony! Hey you know who lives in this castle? A great big phony! That's who! Phonies!

"I'm-a not trying to-a kill you. But if-a we are-a going to help-a Sonic, then we-a need your-a help." Mario was _definitely _not going to let his brother weasle his way out of this.

'Fine. But-a, only if-a I get a major-a part in this-a journey." Luigi gave Mario a stern stare.

"Well, of-a course! When do-a you ever _not-a_ get a major-a part in my-a adventures?" Mario asked.

Luigi continued staring sternly at him. "How-a many adventures have-a I gone on by-a _myself_?" Luigi asked angrily.

"Two." Mario didn't even have to count due to the low number.

"Exactly." Luigi turned towards the door. "Now let's-a go."

"How exactly are you two brothers?" Sonic asked Mario.

"I don't-a know." Mario answered, shaking his head.

"Wait! Wait! You can't go on your journey without me!" A mysterious voice shouted.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Yoshi, what are you doing? Get back here!" Toad shouted. First he couldn't wake the sleeping dinosaur, now he can't stop the same bouncing dinosaur.

"No! I want to be part of their adventure too!" Yoshi shouted, pooping eggs at Toad.

"Fine you can come with us! Just shut up and go to bed!" Sonic shouted.

"Dude, it's-a like 9:52 in the-a morning, what-a are you-a talking about-a?" Mario asked.

"What are _you_ talking about!" Sonic shouted.

"Nothing, nothing." Mario said, he then added to Luigi, "I-a think he's-a lost it"

"Come on let's get going. I want to get through a couple sentences describing our location before night." Sonic said, completely breaking the fourth wall.

_And so, our heroes started their journey. They marched through forest and even the coldest ice land. And I'm sure Sonic was happy, because the sun was starting to set and it had been a couple of sentences. Now their only obstacle was a large desert._

"Well I'm glad my wish came true. Now our only obstacle is this large desert." Sonic said, once again repeating my lines. Quit stealing my lines!

"We should-a try to-a find a place to-a rest." Mario said.

"I agree." Sonic said,

"Hey-a guys, we could-a rest in that-a convinently placed-a cave!" Luigi shouted, pointing to . . . that convinently place cave.

"Well that was convinent!' Sonic said, completely amazed. Idiot.

"We should-a go in there-a and set up-a the tent and eat-a the food we never-a packed." Mario said.

"Agreed!" the other two shouted.

* * *

**Idiots, there all a bunch of idiots. Next time we find out what happened to Tails. So stay tuned!**


	7. The Strangers

**Alright it's time to find out what happened to Tails. Okay , so Luigi, Tails, and Ludwig aren't idiots, but Sonic and Mario are.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Strangers**_

_In the lab, Ludwig had untied Tails and was asking him questions._

"Tails what happened! How could you abandon me! I could have died out there!" Ludwig shouted.

"Shouldn't I be the one who could have died?" Tails asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway, what happened?" Ludwig asked.

"Well it all went like this. . ."

_Flashback_

_Tails was in his lab, working on his plane. And unlike every dramatic flashback, he _didn't_ have a Chaos Emerald.  
So, as he was working on his plane a loud crash came from above the ground. Tails rushed above ground and guess who he saw. Was it A. Sonic, B. Mecha Sonic, or C. Dead Bowser. Doo do do da da. Da da da do do. If you guessed Mecha Sonic you are correct._

_"Mecha Sonic! Look at what you did to this place! If I'm going to be lost and die in a cave, I atleast want to be lost and die in a _decent _cave!" Tails shouted, completly ignoring anything else._

_Mecha Sonic wasn't really surprised, he thinks everyone is an idiot. "I don't care about your home, I just want Chaos Emeralds."_

_"Well to bad, I don't have any" Tails shouted. _

_"Oh, well I guess nothing left to do but tie you up."Mecha Sonic said._

_And that's exactly what he did_

_Flashback End_

"Well that must have sucked." Ludwig said.

"Yup." Tails said. "So what where you telling me about this 'shiny rock' you found."

"Oh yeah, it's right here." Ludwig said, pulling his 'shiny rock' from his shell. "I found it, and was wondering if you knew anythink about it.

Tails was flabbergasted at what the 'shiny rock' was. "It's a Chaos Emerald!" Tails shouted. Pretty simple answer, huh.

"So that's what this is! Even with the discription you gave me, I couldn't figure it out!" Ludwig shouted.

"Well we have to keep a close eye on it. Mecha Sonic could come back and take it." Tails said.

"I agree, but what if he do-" Ludwig was cut off by a loud noise.

Tails looked worried. "What if that's Mecha Sonic, back already!" He shouted.

"Well what are we doing sitting around here for! Let's go kill him!" Ludwig said, charging to the stone table to go above ground.

"Augh! W-wait for me!" Tails shouted, getting up, as Ludwig had pushed him down when he charged. "Here, keep this in your shell so we don't lose it." He told Ludwig, handing him the Chaos Emerald.

"Alright. Now let's kill Mecha Sonic." Ludwig said, as they had stopped moving, because they were going up the whole time they were talking.

"Now Mecha Sonic, it's time you died!" Tails shouted, looking up as he finished speaking. "Wait a second, that's not Mecha Sonic. Who are you?" Tails asked the figures in the shadows.

* * *

**Spooking, huh? So who do _you_ think those mysterious figures are? And, as I said before Luigi, Tails, and Ludwig aren't idiots, but they will be silly at times. Next chapter, we find out who the mysterious figures are. So, stayed tuned!**


End file.
